


And into the night we danced

by Cumberbiatch (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author doesn't know where all of it came from, Author is addicted with tagging stuff, Cheesy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Homophobia, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki is in denial, Loki is still adopted though, M/M, More tags will be added as the story progresses, So Does Loki, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, When is he isn't?, you may have the urge to punch both Howard and Odin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cumberbiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Loki Odinson both know what is like to a failure and an utter disappointment. A chance encounter and Tony’s big mouth is all it takes. Pretending to be in love with each other apparently comes much easier to them than expected. And despite what Loki tells himself, he is not in love with his fake boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am bored, tired and depressed. What better time to write a frostiron than this, huh?  
> EDIT: 6.7.2013 Few spelling and grammatical errors have been corrected since this chapter was posted but if you notice some more, do not hesitate to call me on it (✿◠‿◠)

Loki looked aimlessly at the lavish garden, below him, illuminated, not by the natural shine of the moon as it should be on such a glorious night but artificial lamps, excessive lamps-all ruining the appeal. At least to him, anyways. The owners probably wanted everything of theirs on display. Not, probably, definitely.

The Alfeim’s party was another of those atrocious social events that was just a battleground to show off one’s wealth and battleground it was, each trying to stand victorious, and if you couldn’t compete, you may as well leave and never dare return for this was not a place for the fallen. It is unspoken but spoken about you are, looked down upon. If your stocks went down, and you could no longer go the Hamptons every week, you may as well stop coming.

The ladies wore nothing but the most exclusive jewellery, made just for them and if one were to upstage them, they were victims of envious glares, behind the false tittering of compliments. Men were somewhat better as they exchanged news of their latest business success and got patted on the backs and shook hands with every other person they believed to be their prospective clients while they no doubt thought of their mistresses- mistresses, who their wives deigned unnecessary to know about. There were gold diggers and affairs and salacious scandals, hidden within like the most scandalous dress, so enticing and revealing but the important parts, hidden strategically. Mothers, oh they were the worst! Mothers, with daughters, were like hounds, they could smell the nearest eligible bachelor, like hounds can smell blood, only for the animals their daughters were not bargaining chips for a climb on the social ladder.

Loki hated these parties, which was why he was out on the balcony of the ballroom at the west wing, seemingly isolated from all the vultures and Botox and sweaty hands. Nobody came here, he knew because he had always come here since he was a small child, lost in the world of colognes and French perfumes and elegant eve garments and caviars and champagnes.

 He had found this place when he needed a place to hide for a game of hide and seek that Thor’s friend had surprisingly invited him to play. Thor’s friend had never liked him and had made it clear every time when Thor wasn’t around, so he was surprised when they invited him to play because Thor hadn’t been able to attend the party as he had chicken pox. Loki was genuinely pleased to have someone willingly play with him. He had agreed only to realize later that it was a cruel joke as he had remained hidden on the balcony, the entrance to which was slightly covered by the heavy drapes. He had stayed there for hours, in the cold night wind and nobody had come looking for him. At first, he had thought he was just very well hidden but when even when the noise from the ballroom had faded to a small hush and the blinding lights from the garden were being dimmed, he knew he had been fooled. He was angry but not any more than father, who had been looking for him everywhere. When he had reentered the ballroom, Odin had been so furious, taking him by his arm and shaking and shouting at him. All he remembered from the night after that was that he had cried all night till dawn while mother had held him in her arm. He had fallen asleep on her lap.

And since that day, he had always come here to his special spot, every time the Alheim family had a party. Nobody came to this place and we would be left undisturbed for the rest of the night. He went back just before he knew Odin would begin looking for him, not that he cared what the old man thought. Odin would mostly be introducing everyone to Thor, the poster child, anyways.

So, it was a surprise when he held the French doors to the balcony open beside him.

He looked at the two figures that had entered from the dark corner of the rounded balcony that he was leaning against. He was pretty sure the others wouldn’t notice right away, not the way one of them was busy shouting at the other. He was going to tell them to find their own balcony but something in him couldn’t say it because what the man was saying to his son just cut through him. He had heard those very same words himself after all.

“-selfish and you only care about yourself. Do you have any idea, how you just humiliated me out there. Of course you don’t care. I don’t know I haven’t disowned you yet. You are worthless” The man was yelling as he shook the shorter boy. Loki couldn’t see the son’s face but he did recognize the face of one Howard Stark. So, the man was yelling at his son, whose exact name he couldn’t recall at this very moment. It was Robert or something like that. Loki had vaguely heard of the son, some kind of protégée, destined to follow in his father’s footsteps but from the looks of it, not so much.

It seemed Howard was finally drained of every last drop of insult, and left with a huff leaving behind his son who had turned away from the door and was leaning over the balcony clutching the banister. Loki stared at the broad back of the figure, and the back of the unruly dark mop of hair, though in the lights, it looked golden.

“That was quite a show, huh?” a voice jarred him out of his thoughts and realized the mop of hair had turned and he was now facing the owner of the voice and the unruly mop of hair. The light was casting dark shadows on the boy and he couldn’t really see him very well but he had no need to. If this was an attempt at small talk, he would rather throw the boy off the balcony.

Loki scoffed.

“I’ve seen better.” Loki replied, inclining his head in faux politeness and equally faux smile.

Despite the shadows, Loki saw an amused eyebrow rise at his statement.

“I am Tony.” The boy said, well the boy wasn’t really a boy but a man. He looked about his own age, so mid 20s, he assumed.

 Loki sighed and pushed himself up from his position but something made him not turn immediately and leave.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” ‘Tony’ asked jokingly before Loki could reply and Loki just rolled his eyes.

“Looked like it got yours when your father was having a go at you.” Loki smoothly said. He knew it was a low blow, very much off the rules but Loki never played by the books, anyways.

Loki had expected a lash out but all he got was an indifferent shrug.

“Learned to tune Howard out when I was a kid. Good skill, too since the man can speak a mile about me. Nothing good, I promise you.” Tony said winking but despite, Tony’s cheerful tone to match the large grin he was sporting, Loki saw the slight hurt that shimmered underneath. He knew the feeling very well but he wasn’t going to go cuddle and talk about feelings with every other person that came in with daddy issues.

“You call your father, Howard. Interesting.” Loki instead opted to say.

Tony just shrugged “What do you call yours?”

“Father.” Loki said simply, a small smirk played at his lips and then he added. “Odin at times.”

“Like the Odin & Odinsons?” Tony exclaimed loudly, pointing an excited index finger towards Loki’s direction. “You are an Odinson? No offense, but I thought he had that one son, the giant blonde one, you know?

Loki didn’t answer for a while. Of course, everyone knew Thor and only Thor. Loki was no more than an adopted burden. He had a few sharp words as a reply but again before he could speak, Tony broke the silence

“No, offense to your brother or anything but he doesn’t look very smart.” He heard Tony say and when he looked up Tony was much closer than before. When did that happen? “And speaking of looks, if I had a son, who looked like you, I would have told him to hide as well. Not with those vultures running around!” Tony mimed gagging. Loki’s anger fled and his lips twitched in bemusement.

“What ever gave you the impression I was hiding?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You are in the west wing of the hall. No one ever comes to the west wing of the hall plus you are on the balcony, unless you really love the view of the garden, there isn’t a point and if you wanted to be seen on the balcony, admiring the garden, which I have no idea people like doing, you would be on the east wing, you know the one where you can see the waterfall and shit?!” Tony said in one breath and Loki stared in faint amusement. “But most importantly, this is a real great place to get a blowjob! North wing is good for that too, now that I think about it...”

Loki raised an amused eyebrow, encouraging him to continue. This was far more interesting than most nights.

“But I don’t see anyone else so I deduced hiding unless you are with your hand?” Tony said, in turn raising his own eyebrow, waggling it a bit before shrugging “But I see them on the banister and they look fairly dry to me unless you are like having performance issues…”

“I think you should stop talking stark.” Loki interrupted. He had no wish to hear much blabber from a drunk; he could tell from the stench coming from the other’s mouth that Tony was very drunk. But for a drunk, the man could form very coherent sentences. “As entertaining as this is, you are embarrassing yourself.”

“So, you do know me.” Tony said and Loki almost rolled his eyes.

“Yes, the man shouting at you was Howard Stark and you called yourself his son. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together.” Loki drawled sarcastically.

Stark had opened his mouth, no doubt to reply something “humorous” when a loud music began to play. The music was rock and completely in contrast to the place so he wasn’t very surprised when Tony pulled out a phone from his pocket and started singing along to it.

“-no stop signs, no speed limit!” but before the ring died, Tony had picked up the call and suddenly the balcony was silent, much more than before, only faint classical music penetrating through the cracks in the door.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Tony answered the phone and Tony’s voice was different, the tone was different. It was suddenly flirtatious and cocky and suave and dangerous.

“Alright, see you in 5!” And with that he ended the call and placed it back into his pockets

Loki was slightly taken aback as Tony abruptly turned to him with a smile and said “Oh well, my beautiful non-genius Odinson, this is where the night ends for us. I think I may have gotten myself some business at the north wing.” Tony winked but added a little hesitantly “It was nice to talk to someone for a change without the other telling how much they hate you.”

There was so much sincerity to it and probably that was the reason why, when Tony had opened the door to walk back in, Loki shouted at him, “My name is Loki.”

Loki wasn’t sure if the other had heard him but Tony turned back with a grin.

“Well, see you again soon the, Loki!” Tony said and with a two finger salute, he was gone.

Loki merely shook his head, completely unaware of the small smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

End Notes:

So, there we have it folks! The first installment! What is your opinion? Is it worth continuing and spending my worthless time over? （　´∀｀）

But, I will be honest with you folks! I am not really the one for regular updates so it may take me weeks to swing by with another chapter sometimes, that is if I don’t get bored just give in to writer’s block. For, this story however, I am planning to make updates twice a week. Friday and Tuesdays. If not two updates, I will try my best to deliver at least a single update each week, Friday being the delivery date. (◡‿◡✿)

With all that said, you can leave a comment here or on my [Tumblr](http://helpforwillgraham.tumblr.com/ask), where you can leave comments anonymously if you wish because ao3 doesn’t allow it to my knowledge.

Kudos, reviews, ideas and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. (=゜ω゜)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did promise an update on Tuesday but Monday is better right? (◕‿◕✿)  
> Actually, I wanted to spend longer with this chapter than I did with the first in hope there weren’t as many mistakes as before but I found out one of my best friends would be going back to Korea permanently on Wednesday. Therefore, Tuesday is booked all for her but I also didn’t want to leave you guys without an update since your response to this story has been so positive. (◡‿◡✿)

“Thor, No. I said no.” Loki said firmly resisting the urge to sigh. He, however, ended up rubbing his temples in frustration.

“Brother, please?” Thor continued to beg, pacing the room once more.

“No, I am not going anywhere with the merry fools you call friends.” Loki snarked and Thor looked torn between defending his friends and trying to not get on the bad side of Loki by angering him.

“Come along, Loki.” Thor said, after a moment, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Loki internally scoffed. It was funny to even think that would work on him. “It is Fandral’s day of birth.”

“And I do not care.” Loki replied.

“It shall be fun and you as my brother must be present. Come now, Loki, do not hold childish grudges.” Thor said and Loki just wondered how the oaf even managed to think saying such a thing would change his mind.

“No.” Loki replied calmly. “And now, if we are done, I would like to get back to work.”

Thor was silent. Loki would have believed he left if it weren’t for the loud breaths he was taking.

Loki peered from the paperwork that he had used to appear busy with. Thor looked like he was about to pop a vein with the contemplative face he was making.

“Brother?” Thor said finally and the triumphant tone within it didn’t please Loki one bit.

“Yes, Thor?” Loki asked, disinterestedly.

“You know the ‘Asgard’ project that Father gave me?” Thor said and Loki could feel a little ire burn. Loki had tried so hard to get that project for himself the moment he had heard the Odin & Odinsons had landed a contract with Asgard Corps. But no, Odin had simply handed the project to Thor without any questions asked.

“Yes.” Loki said, gritting his teeth. He was still very bitter about it after all. If Thor was now just going to rub his victories on Loki’s face, he would prefer if Thor just left and went back to his own bigger office with a better view.

“Come out with us tomorrow night and I will have a talk with father for the project to be transferred to you.” Thor said simply and from the way Loki’s expression had changed from angry to confused to suspicious, it seemed Thor thought the battle was won.

“Such a huge project for just a night out?” Loki asked, suspiciously, there must be more catch to this.

“Not just any night out, brother but to the Alcove!” Thor exclaimed and his voice boomed louder as the blond grinned.

“So, a strip club.” Loki deadpanned.

“A gentlemen’s club” Thor corrected.

Loki raised an unimpressed eyebrow, not amused.

“What is the catch? You are surely not letting such a big fish come to my pond for a single night out. This project is worth millions. And don’t forget that father would be ‘oh so proud’.” Loki drawled the last bit sarcastically. “And don’t give me the flimsy excuse of Fandral’s day of birth or the Alcove. There have been 30 of those unfortunate events already and you have been to Alcove on more than a several occasions.”

Thor looked back sadly at his brother.

“I just want us to spend more time together, brother.” Thor said softly. “Like old times, like when we were younger.”

“So, you want to reminiscent with strippers and unidentified smells?” Loki deadpanned.

“Loki, please?” Thor begged. “You will have the ‘Asgard’ papers on your desk by tomorrow morning.”

“Goodbye, Thor.” Loki stated with an air of finality and a nod. Thor looked deflated as he turned to leave.

“Talk to my secretary and tell her to put in a slot for you.” Loki called at Thor and Thor turned, a moment of confusion slowly turning into a huge grin. “I better see those papers by 10 am tomorrow.” Loki warned but Thor was already out and Loki could hear the big oaf shout for his secretary.

Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming. The Asgard project was worth it, he promised himself. It better be.

 

* * *

 

Alcove was situated in the west side of the town; meanwhile the Odin & Odinsons building resided in the east side. That meant an estimated 2 hour drive from his office to the Alcove- that is if the traffic was being generous.

Since, Thor’s own personal assistant had waltzed in with the Asgard project folder in hand and slapped it down on his desk 10 o’clock sharp; he had to keep his side of the bargain.

So, here he was now, in a pair of tailored pants and pressed white oxford shirt, and his navy blue coat hanging over his shoulder in a blasé manner, outside the glowing red sign reading “Alcove”, his mood sour for it had taken him 3 hours to get here because some moron’s car had broken down on the bridge and successfully blocked any traffic behind him.

Loki growled inwardly and marched forward. Might as well get this over with.

The guards at the front nodded at him respectfully as the doorman pulled open the door for him. Loki surveyed the area once he was in.

Seductive red light basked the room in its glory. The main level had several circular raised platforms with erected poles at their centre, the platform enough for one maybe two dancers and tonight every pole had at least one dancer. A dip in the ground held a large ramp, several poles stood on the ramp and that too had strippers, some already nude some in the state of removing the little of whatever they were wearing. He glanced at the tables around it; subdued but still lush red and the dark carpeting gave the impression of something more gothic and sinister. Again, above on the main level were, leather lounge couches, booths, with heavy chocolate coloured drapes. Many of which were drawn close for privacy. He shifted his gaze to the other side where the bar stretched the entire wall, and mirrored shelves lined the liquor cabinets behind the bartenders. He checked the patrons perched on stools that looked like they were too much the effort to even climb on and none of them were Thor or his buddies.

 Of course, Thor and group wouldn’t dare be so common. They most probably had a private room.

And he was correct because as soon as the maître d’hôtel spotted him, he came rushing to greet Loki.

“Mr. Odinson. It is so nice to have you come. Your brother and his friends have already arrived. I will take you to them.” The man said as he guided Loki up the spiraling stairs and gestured to a heavy oak double door.

“Sir, here you are.” The man spoke and gestured the man guarding the door to open it.

As Loki entered he heard the booming voice of Thor.

“Brother! You have arrived!” Thor exclaimed, his voice thundering throughout the room despite the loud chaotic music that was already giving him a headache. A leggy blonde was sprawled over his legs and Loki saw him murmur something to her and even though she seemed put out, she walked off as Thor kissed her hand and handed her a healthy lump of cash. The girl didn’t look too put out now.

“Yes, but do not expect me to stay long.” Loki said, disinterestedly.

“Thor! Come over here!” A voice shouted from the small crowd and Thor turned to Loki with a grin and, “Well, enjoy yourself brother, I have been called. Do you want me to call someone for you?” He asked and Loki could tell it was half hearted as Thor sounded impatient to go back to his friends.

Loki waved his hands dismissively.

“Leave me be.” He said and with that he gracefully planted himself on the black leather couch. The private room was unlike the one below. A circular stage was lighted with flashy neon lights and was that a throne? Yes, it was and on it was none other than Fandral. There were two women on either side of him and a third on the pole in front of the throne. There were several small couches upon which friends of Thor and some other associates sat, some merely drinking and some with scantily clad women atop them or on the poles that erected seemingly everywhere on the floor. Loki looked on to the scene in barely disguised disgust but withhold the scoff waiting to escape.

He wasn’t disgusted by strippers. No, they were simply doing their job. The disgust came from the perversity of men in the room. He was no stranger to a strip club or gentlemen’s club as one would say to make it sound more demure. Loki had taken many of his prospective clients to such institutions. People had no idea how easy it was to be persuasive when one was more engrossed in the scantily clad women serving them than in the business deal itself. But personally, he never saw the appeal.

He plucked a glass of whisky from one the rolling trays and took a quick gulp. He may as well drink for the next hour if he wished to get through the night.

Few dancers approached him as he knew they would but he turned them away with no more than a scathing glare. He must have scared them enough to spread the word because they stopped coming to offer him a show after the first 10 minutes. Loki smirked to himself, a little success at least.

 

* * *

 

Loki needed some fresh air. He didn’t really wish to go out but at least out of the room. He made his way out discreetly, not that anyone would notice with their state of intoxication and the ample amount of distraction within the room. A quick relief at the lavatory would do.

He was by the sink, washing his hands and on the process of splashing his face with the cool water when he heard someone enter the lavatory, with a forceful bang of the door. He didn’t bother to turn to see the culprit because what did he care about the defacement of the building. However, when he thought he heard a familiar voice, he cocked his head up to face the large mirror in front of him that gave him the view of the lavish restroom. The mirror, however, didn’t allow him to see the face as it was turned away from him. He could only see the back and a head full of dark hair but he could garner a guess who it was from the voice alone.

“No, I am not marrying Stephanie!” The voice was exasperated and angry. There was a pause as the man waited for whoever was on the other end of the phone to reply.

“Why?! Well, because…” The man turned around and yes, as Loki suspected, it was Tony Stark. Stark looked frustrated as he gesticulated wildly in front of the mirror. “Because…”

That is when Loki assumed Stark caught sight of him in the mirror. Loki urged his reflection to raise an eyebrow in nonchalance but Stark kept staring at him in the mirror with an unidentifiable expression. Slowly, Stark’s face changed from the scowl he was wearing to a shit eating grin. Loki looked back suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the mirrored reflection of Stark.

“Well, because I am in love with someone else!” Loki heard Stark triumphantly state into the phone, still maintaining the eye contact with Loki in the mirror.

“No, not Pepper!” He saw Stark make an incredulous face at the phone, breaking the eye contact but quickly reestablished it. His eyes glinted in a manner that would never spell good news.

“I am in love with Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I will say is, please leave a review. (◡‿◡✿)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter turned out way different than I had initially planned in my head but I am actually happy (✿◠‿◠)  
> I was so excited this chapter got done by today that I may have posted it in haste so if there is anything that doesn't make sense, due to grammar or anything really, just let me know! (◡‿◡✿)

_“Well, because I am in love with someone else!” Loki heard Stark triumphantly state into the phone, still maintaining the eye contact with Loki in the mirror._

_“No, not Pepper!” He saw Stark make an incredulous face at the phone, breaking the eye contact but quickly re-established it. His eyes glinted in a manner that would never spell good news._

_“I am in love with Loki.”_

Silence. There were no noise from either of the men and the man on the other line of the phone seemed to be shocked into silence as well. But the man on the phone seemed to gather his wits quickly because the man was yelling, “ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” loud enough that even Loki could hear it over the phone and the running faucet.

Tony jerked the phone away from his ear, wincing but there was a fanatic grin on his face.

“That’s right, pops! Your son is gay and is in love with a man.” The grin never left as he continued to talk into the phone at the angry man on the other end. “Hence, the reason I couldn’t possibly marry Stephanie! I mean, it would be unfair to her now, wouldn’t it?! I mean it would be morally wrong to marry her to a guy who can’t lift it up, all because she lacks a dick! Tsk tsk tsk. So, yeah pops, that’s it! That’s my reason. I am hanging up now! Ciao!” And with a little wave at the phone screen which the receiver couldn’t see, Loki saw Stark end the call despite muffled voices from the phone telling him not to and gracefully the phone was slipped into the pocket.

Loki was still and the water was simply flowing over his palm. Loki removed his hands from under the faucet and the jet of water stopped.

“What was that?” Loki asked, voice calm but threatening.

Tony looked sheepish now and the little triumphant grin faded from his face but not from his eyes.

“Uh…Sorry, babe but I am not really in love with you.” Tony said with a meek laugh. “I mean you are clearly gorgeous for a guy but therein lay the problem. The fact that you kind of have a dick, kind of kills the buzz for me.” Tony scrunched his face and shrugged his shoulders.

Loki scoffed but raised an eyebrow in a silent “Don’t fuck with me.” But Tony ignored him.

“I am not scared of dicks or anything. C’mon! I have one so how can I be?! I mean let me tell you- not to toot my own horn- it’s big. Must have done something really good in my past life if you believe in those karma mumbo jumbos. What can I say? I am blessed.” Tony was babbling now with crude gestures of his hand.

“Stark, you are testing my patience.” Loki almost growled but he didn’t. He will tell you he maintained his poise and the calm demeanour.

“Okay, Loki. Honestly…” Tony sighed, and covered his face with the same hands he was making crude gestures previously with and groaned. “Ugh! I don’t know where that came from but now that it’s out, I need your help.” Tony looked up and his face was bar of the usual cockiness.

“What makes you think I will?” Loki said calmly.

“Uhh…because we are friends?” Tony put lamely with a pathetic smile to top.

“And when was that decided.” Loki asked.

“Uhh…right now?” Tony vaguely gestured into the empty lavatory.

“I wouldn’t say it was a displeasure taking to you, Stark but I must go.” Loki gave a slight nod and tried to move past Tony to get to the door.

Tony hastily blocked the path and put a hand in front of Loki’s chest.

“No! You can’t!” Tony blurted, eyes blown wide in panic. “You’ve got to help me!”

“And why would I do that?” Loki glared looked at the hand placed on his chest. Tony swiftly removed his hand but did not remove himself from in front of the door. “If I am correct, it was all you that got into whatever trouble that I will not have you drag me into.”

“But…but...you can help me!” Tony said, desperately trying to convey his thoughts, just not very articulately.

“And how is that exactly?” Loki folded his arms since he couldn’t really get out, He may as well humour Stark.

“Good! So, you are at least listening now!” Tony’s face split into a grin.

Loki regretted his decision and instead tried to elbow his way out again

“Okay, wait!” Tony stopped him again with a hand to the chest. “So, yes you remember me telling Howard, I was in love with you?”

“Yes, it was mere minutes ago” Loki drawled like Tony was stupid, which he probably was by the looks of it.

“Well, I need your help convincing him of that.” Tony said seriously and Loki waited a whole minute before responding.

“Goodbye, Stark. Like I said before, not a displeasure but minor annoyance to meet you.” Loki said with an air of finality as he successfully shoved Tony away from the door and moved out of the men’s room.

“No Loki! Listen!” Tony shouted and grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside.

Loki basically had had enough of the night. All he wanted to do now was pick up his coat head back to his apartment, take a well deserved shower and sleep. Sleep for a good measure of time but seems things couldn’t ever go his way.

“Stark!” He growled. “Unhand me this instead.”

Tony did as he was told but he had his back to the door, shutting it effectively.

“Okay, listen to me. I cannot explain it better than this but Howard wants me to marry his best buddy’s daughter! What is this? Some eighteenth century period drama?! Whatever happened to free will? Anyways, he wants me to marry Stephanie and she is major hot and I did go out with her in middle school, but the issue is, I don’t want to marry her! Not just her but anyone in particular!” Tony was furiously whispering, trying not to be overheard. Tony then pointed at himself. “This pony doesn’t need anybody, okay? I am all for giving free rides. That satisfies me and everyone else but nothing more. I do not want to be saddled!”

“How touching” Loki drawled sarcastically. He could not believe he was being held hostage while listening to the rant of some self professed billionaire playboy. God! Save him. He tried to push Tony away from the door but the man wouldn’t budge.

“Oi! Don’t leave! I am telling you something important.” Tony yelled indignantly coming a little forward.

“And I said how genuinely touched I was.” Loki said sarcastically, and with a sigh he continued. “Stark, I do not know exactly what but I can reckon a good guess what you want me to do and I do not wish to be involved not that I ever considered being. Me even listening to you is me simply humouring you.” Loki said.

“I knew you were smart enough to get it!” Tony yelled triumphantly. It was as if the man only heard what he wanted to.

 Loki just looked at him blankly.

Just then the door pushed against Tony’s back and Tony stumbled forward, landing awkwardly in Loki’s arms.  The door still couldn’t be fully opened but a head peeked in from the crack. The reedy man poked his head inside and his eyes landed on Loki and then on Tony taking in the scene before him. Maybe to an outsider, their position would look compromising but neither of them really paid any heed to it as Tony tangled further in Loki’s arm trying to lift himself up.

“Go find somewhere else to yank yourself!”Tony said, turning his head, still engaged in an awkward embrace with Loki. “If you didn’t notice, we are a little occupied here.” With that he inelegantly jumbled out of Loki’s grip and pushed back the peering head and shut the door. Also, for good measures locked it from the inside.

Then with a frustrated grunt Tony again faced Loki.

“Oh c’mon! Loki! Just meet my dad and convince him I am gay and in a relationship and he will hopefully be off my back for good.” Tony begged eyes wide and pleading.

“No, Stark. And as amusing as it has been, I wish to leave.” Loki said, and then added “Also, I doubt there is anything I can say that will convince him. I am sure you have given him more than enough reasons to believe contrary to what you want him to believe.”

Tony groaned into his hands and if Loki wasn’t mistaken he murmured something along the lines of “Should have kept it in your pants, Tony.”

Choosing to ignore that, Loki said.

“Somehow, I think your father would have been easily convinced if you had told him you were in love with the condiment instead.”

Tony looked confounded for a bit but then his expression changed to that of amusement and slight fear.

“Are you serious?! Pepper would kill me if I said something like that!” Tony yelled, as if the words itself burned his entire being.

Loki raised an un-amused eyebrow.

“Your father seemed to think there was something. Otherwise he wouldn’t have suggested it” Loki reminded Tony of the conversation he had witnessed earlier.

Tony gain groaned into his hands.

“Pepper is Pepper! And, not a condiment by the way. Well, ‘pepper’ is but not my Pepper. She is a glaring redhead who would have my balls for entrée if I ever mention anything of the sorts…so dude! NO!” Tony protested, shaking his head.

“Stark, you are more likely to see pigs fly before I agree to your stupid request. I am taking somewhat pity to you and advising you to forget it. Convince the Pepper instead.” Loki said.

“Did you not hear me tell you how my balls are going to be flayed?!”Tony said fearfully. “Plus, I already said your name and my dad has probably pulled a dozen files on you by now and with a name like Loki I don’t assume, we could just find a ‘replacement Loki’.”

“I have spent my quota of idiocy for the day.” Loki said. “Move out of the way.”

“Fine.” Tony took a big breath then searched though the pocket of his coat.

“Sleep on it, okay?” Tony said, handing him a business card. “My personal number is on the back.”

“Goodbye, Stark.” Loki said, exiting.

“You may want to call me Tony in front of my dad!” Loki heard stark yell at him and he rolled his eyes, like he was ever going to accept.

 Loki pocketed the card, the thought of simply throwing it away never occurring to him.

* * *

End Notes: Please leave a comment. You can also follow me on tumblr [helpforwillgraham.tumblr.com](http://helpforwillgraham.tumblr.com/) for updates. And, you can leave me prompts  or you can just drop by. (◕‿◕✿)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday update as promised (◕‿◕✿)

“Darcy, why hasn’t my lunch arrived yet?” Loki spoke into the intercom, glancing at the table clock. It was well past noon, meaning his scheduled lunch time.

“Uhh...I...” Loki rolled his eyes at his secretary’s stuttering. His secretary, Darcy wasn’t the most efficient being but she was one of the few people who he could stand. That and the fact that the previous 3 secretaries that he had had only flirted with him, annoying him to a point of exhaustion. He had even had an elderly secretary who reminded him of a strict matron and she had clearly told him, she was above ordering takeaway for him.

“Ms. Lewis, how many times-”

“I am so sorry, sir!” His secretary almost shouted. “But I have a completely valid excuse. You see, I had to attend my gay gypsy cousin’s bar mitzvah for the disabled but the problem is he is not really gay nor a gypsy and I think he’s been baptised already but he does have ulcers so things got out of hand and I sort of forgot to call them to place your order…” She finished lamely, each word fizzling out.

Loki sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He glanced at the clock again. The place he had initially wanted his secretary to order from would have closed their lunch menu by now.

“Well, it’s too late now.” Loki told her irritated. “They do not take order post 11 am for lunch.”

“Don’t worry sir! I know this place across the street where they make the best fish and chips! I can just go down there now and get some for you.” Loki heard the squeak of a chair and he knew Darcy was up from her seat. “Sir, give me fifteen minutes tops and I will have your lunch! Please don’t fire me!”

Loki sighed.

“That’s alright, Ms. Lewis. Call ‘ _Deletchu_ ’ and just order their _spinach gnocchi_ and for dessert their _red berry charlotte._ They don’t deliver so I expect you to do pick it up. And since it happens to be on the way, get me _oat-cranberry bars_ from _Hessed._ ” He said but since he got no response, he asked again in the intercom “Ms. Lewis? Did you hear me? Darcy? Are you there?”

No response.

“That girl!” He muttered to himself and stormed out of his office to find his secretary. The small table where she was expected to be was empty, chair pushed back as if someone had left in a hurry.

He pinched the bridge of his nose again in annoyance but also mild amusement.

Loki turned to return to his office since his secretary had obviously left in a hurry and wouldn’t be back for a while. He needed to have a talk with her when she did though.

“Ah! Look who it is!” Suddenly a voice called out. Loki turned around to see one of Thor’s useless friends.

“Volstagg.” Loki greeted with a mock nod and a genuine sneer.

“Loki.” Volstagg greeted back with the same amount of faux politeness but instead of a sneer he was sporting a smug smile. “I hear interesting things about you.”

“Well, I am an interesting person.” Loki said dully. He really wasn’t in the mood for a conversation, especially not with one of his brother’s friends. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have important matters to attend to unlike some people”

And, after providing a condescending glance to the man, he pushed down the door handle to his office but what Volstagg said next stopped him in his tracks.

“Tony Stark, huh?”

“What?” Loki asked dumbly.

“Oh don’t act dumb.” Volstagg said.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Loki said, innocently, masking the confusion.

“So, you are telling me you are not the flavour of the week of Tony Stark?” Volstagg said with a lecherous grin. “With the amount of women he has slept with, I am surprised he even swings that way but then he does seem the type that sleeps with anything with legs. But seriously, you?! Really, I am surprised he doesn’t have better taste than you.”

“What rubbish are you sprouting?” Loki growled, face scrunched into a distasteful sneer.

“Word travels, you know.”He replied simply.

“Excuse me?” Loki was seriously reprimanding himself for his choice of vocabulary but he was so stumped, he really had no proper response.

“Oh! You and Stark, clearly. When were you going to tell us?” Volsatgg said but since Loki offered no reply, he continued. “Oh c’mon! You don’t let strippers near you and it happens to be a coincidence that you and Stark come out of the locked men’s room. People have eyes and brains contrary to what you believe; they can put a few things together.” Volstagg said innocently but his eyes were devious. And from what I hear, you had a lover’s tiff. Were you tired being the cunt? Too sore?”

Volstagg kept talking, not taking note of Loki’s clenched fist and heavy breathing. “We always assumed you liked to take it up the ass but now we know and doesn’t that make life sweeter…or sore in your case.”

 “I do not have to listen to you” Loki simply said, trying to calm himself. “And, it would be wise to keep your waggling tongue still.”

“Hey! I am just telling you what I heard.” Volstagg shrugged innocently, straight faced. “And thought Thor would be interested to know as well.” And then a grin split on his face.

Loki wanted to punch the smug bastard but he was above such insolent measures, he told himself

“Interested to know what, my friend?” Thor’s booming voice alerted Loki of his oaf of a brother’s presence. “And I didn’t know you were going to come here, Volstagg.” Thor clapped his friend on the back. “I was just on my way to join you for lunch at _Lobsters._ ”

“Yes, I was on the way myself but I thought it would be better if we went there together and maybe have Loki join us as well. I hear remarkable things about him.” Volstagg said and the way he said Loki’s name was with sinister mirth. It was a surprise how Thor couldn’t pick up on it. Loki wanted to scoff and the obliviousness of his brother.

“Oh! How thoughtful of you, my friend.” Thor said and then turned to Loki with a wide grin. “Join us for lunch, dear brother! And then we can talk to our hearts’ content!”

“No. Darcy is getting my lunch.” Loki said, using the flimsy excuse of his secretary. “Plus I don’t want to talk about matters that aren’t my concern.”

And with that he entered his office and slammed the door behind his back on Thor and his friend. Loki sat on his chair and rubbed his face in frustration.

“Stark!” He growled inwardly, thinking of every other way to rip the man apart. He was left mussing his murderous plans for only a short moment before the door burst open, Thor barging in.

“Brother! What is this I hear? Tell me it’s only a lie!” Thor bellowed, Volstagg smugly behind him.

“Whatever your dear friends have been filling your ears with, let me tell you they have no resemblance to the truth.” Loki said with a scathing glare to the men in front of him.

“Hey! I am just telling what I heard.” Volstagg said, arms raised in a gesture of surrender. “It was not me who caught you guys doing it in the men’s room!”

It may have been relief that surged through to find out Stark was not the one spreading the rumours but that would be stupid. He was still going to have those balls torn apart though.

Thor momentarily glanced at his friend then back at his friend.

“You left early last night, brother. I looked for you but you had left.” Thor said trying gauge Loki’s reaction. Loki wanted the rip the other’s face as well. He had lots of ripping to do.

“I went home because I was tired.” Loki said.

“I would be too if someone was banging me up the ass.” He heard Volstagg’s snide comment and he jumped from his seat and angrily crossed across the desk.

“I dare you say that to my face again.” Loki narrowed his eyes, gritting his words out.

“Volstagg is just jesting, Loki.” Thor interrupted, hand to either of their chests. He then turned to Volstagg. “No brother of mine would be gay after all.” And the way Thor said it was like it was some disease or a derogatory term.

Probably it wasn’t Loki’s smartest move but he just couldn’t stand there witnessing the bigotry of his so called brother.

“And what if I was?” Loki asked calmly, staring Thor right in the eye.

Thor spluttered for a moment but caught himself then let out a bark of laughter.

“Oh! Brother! I know you aren’t.” Thor said as if it was the funniest thing he had heard. “I mean father would be most displeased and disappointed if you were.”

And that was it. The final straw, the straw that broke the camel’s back. After living his entire life, trying please someone who had the ideal son and wouldn’t look at him as nothing but penny wasted, after living through only the disappointed and displeased looks he managed to get, this was nothing more than another thing for Odin to be disappointed about his worthless ‘son’, Loki. Something inside Loki snapped. The blank mask of calm was back on and a hysterical laughter excaped him.

“Well, then you can go tell father that his son as, your friend would elegantly put it ‘likes to take it up the ass’. Good day to you Thor and Volstagg.”

 Loki stormed passed them exited his own office, his mind seething with anger but also mild satisfaction at the look on Thor’s face. He gritted his teeth as he pressed the elevator button violently.

The seconds of wait felt like hours in the heat of anger. He really didn’t know what came over him. One minute he was denying any accusation, all false but the next he had taken them all on. All because Thor was an annoying bitch, bringing their father into the conversation. Oh! He could imagine Odin’s face when Thor would tell him. He could imagine the disgust and disappointment, but mostly rage. He hated to ponder over it.

The lift was still coming up but he impatiently pressed the key again and again as if pressing the keys would proportionally speed the lift.

Finally it opened, with a nervous and impatient looking Darcy inside it.

She gave him a huge smile and handed him what he assumed to be fish and chips, in a paper bag, edges stained with oil..

“Sir, your lunch.” She said enthusiastically steeping out. He resisted the rage to shake his head at his secretary and without a word he snatched the bag from her hands and stepped inside the elevator. 

“An early leave for you today, Ms Lewis.” He told her as the elevator door shut.

Now, he had an important call to make.

 

* * *

 

 

End Notes: Well, here we go! Stay tuned on Friday for an update. (◡‿◡✿)

 

Also, my story [**My Oh My!**](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9476292/1/My-Oh-My)  is one of the entries for [Super Fun Frostiron Contest](http://ssfrostiron.tumblr.com/post/53713302886/its-contest-time-after-some-really-incredible) on tumblr and if you could kindly vote for the story [HERE](http://ssfrostiron.tumblr.com/poll), I would be so greatful! Of course, don't forget to check the story out! I tried to link it to my ao3 account but there was some technical problem so I am linking you that story on FF.net instead. But if you are an ao3 stickler, just check it out on my profile. (✿◠‿◠)


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I know I said Friday but I just couldn’t. I did try to finish on time, I did. You will have to forgive my tardiness, you really will. And well, I had originally decided to make this chapter and the one that will be coming after this into one but I decided against it.

Also, exciting news! This story now has a banner! All thanks to [Laufeyson](../../../users/Laufeyson).

Lastly, happy reading. Hope you like it (✿◠‿◠)

* * *

 

Loki had to take a cab back to his apartment since he had left the keys to his cars in his office. And, no matter what, he was not going to return to face those morons. By the time he reached his studio apartment, he was simmering with annoyance and anger and every antagonistic emotion. At least he had his wallet and the apartment keys were in that wallet. He slammed the door shut behind him and peeled off his coat and threw it over the couch, making a beeline to his bedroom.

As expected Loki found the crumbled card in the pocket of the suit he had worn the previous night. ‘Anthony E. Stark’ it read in raised gold lettering followed by CEO Stark Industries in slightly smaller font just below it against the backdrop of red. He flipped the card and on top of the blue watermark was a handwritten cell phone number.

Loki carefully dialled the number but ended the call just before it connected. He growled in frustration and threw the phone onto the bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes of staring at the corner of the wall with thoughtful contemplation about absolute nothing, he flopped back, sprawling himself over the bed, and closed his eyes. Loki didn’t realise when he had fallen asleep but when he opened his eyes, the light filtering through his window was a warm orange.

It took him a moment to chase away the disorientation and realise what was going on. When his mind finally caught up to him, he felt anger rush inside him but this anger was much more muted than the one he felt back at the office. This was resigned anger, anger tinged with embarrassment and acceptance of matter. That brought him back to search for his phone. He stretched out for the phone on the bed and stared at Stark’s number. With a deep breath and a new resolve he hit redial.

It connected and he continued to stare at the phone as it rang once, it rang twice, then thrice then automatically cut itself off due to no one answering. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the phone then quickly typed a text.

**Thought you would be more eager than this, Stark.**

**-Loki**

And hit send.

There was no response. Loki shook his head in annoyance and flung it back on the bed. He was going to take a shower. He needed a shower.

 When Loki walked into his bedroom with a towel slung low over his hips, it had gotten quite dark in there but the exterior lights from the city that never sleeps lighted up his room enough to make out everything. But most importantly the phone on his bed was emitting the most significant light of it all accompanied by the buzzing vibrations.

Loki slowly walked towards his bed and picked up his phone just as the call ended.

Stark.

He unlocked the screen to find 5 new text messages and 9 missed calls. All from Stark again it seems. An unknowing smirk adorned his face.

6:45 PM **: Loki? As in _Loki_ Loki?! **

6:46 PM **: Dude! Whoa! Am I hallucinating or did you just say you were Loki? O.o**

6:48 PM **: Yup! Not hallucinating you actually texted me! :D**

6:53 PM **: Hey! Are you not going to reply to me? :(**

6:57 PM **: ????Fuck it! I will just call you!**

He read through them and the smile grew into a grin. His phone buzzed off again signalling another text.

7:12 PM **: Why aren’t you picking up!?!?!?**

Loki read the text, and then limply held his phone by his side, thinking of a response. His stomach growled in response simultaneously. He lifted his phone back and worded his reply quickly.

7:13 PM: **L’Italiano at 08:00. Do me a favour and don’t be late.**

* * *

L’Italiano was a small, cosy Italian restaurant with semi-private booths if you preferred, which was one of the reasons why he chose it. But, mostly the food there was brilliant. The owner was form Maine and the chef too was from the southern borders of Italy, equating into the authenticity of Italian cuisine without any of that fusion crap.

Loki arrived there a little before 8 so he settled himself well in one of the semi-private tables, waiting for the illustrious Tony Stark.

As minutes passed, he got impatient and bored and began to play with the candle flame at the centre of the table. The waitress had already come by thrice and he had only ordered a spritz about 3 times already. He might begin to order something strong soon if Stark didn’t show up soon. He glanced at his wrist watch. 8:32. Stark sure wasn’t getting any points for punctuality now was he?

He turned his phone over and began to fiddle with it then on an impulse decided to Google Stark, not that he cared much.

After 20 minutes, he learned Tony was a child protégée, having invented his first app at the age of 4, an MIT graduate, had gone blond once (Loki spent a good minute or two laughing at the picture of the blond Stark. He didn’t even know the man but even he knew Stark looked ridiculous) but most importantly the running title holder of the “Best Celebrity Butt” award. He scoffed in amusement at that. Googling Stark turned out to not so bad though he had to skip more than a handful of article on Stark’s latest squeeze.

“What are you smiling at, Lolo?” A voice suddenly jarred Loki out of his bubble. Suddenly the noise of the kitchen, the soft murmurings and clattering of cutlery crashed through his ears, loud and reverberating onto him with full force. He looked up to find Stark, trying to peer into his phone.

He quickly closed all tabs. He wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction of finding out he stalked them. He wouldn’t call it stalking but more of a research. Also, he narrowed his eyes at the butchering of his name.

“Lolo?” He said raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Yeah. You like it? I tried to come up with nicknames for you but Kiki sounded too weird and Lo was just Lo and what can you do with something like Odinson. I mean since we would be pretending to be a couple, I thought we might as well give each other these nicknames, you know?” Tony said as he pulled back a chair and seated himself. Then he added with a wink. “You can call me The Starkster.”

Loki just looked at him blankly.

“Oh, c’mon! This is what we are here to discuss aren’t we?” Tony said leaning a little forward. “Unless, you just wanted to get a little piece of me.” Tony added, grinning smugly.

Loki rolled his eyes unimpressed and was about to retort when the waitress came by.

“Sir, are you ready to order?” The young waitress said, facing Loki then turned to face Stark. But then her entire body froze and her eyes widened and quickly turned back to face Loki, a visible blush lighting her cheek.

“Um, order. Menu” She stuttered and peered at Tony from the corner of her eyes then quickly back up with a stupid grin on her face. Loki resisted the urge to sigh.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Loki heard Stark say flirtatiously, adding fuel to the fire. He began to study his menu and from the little “hmm” “mmm”, he knew Tony was doing the same too.

 “Umm. I think I will have the _Bruschetta Pizzaiola_ as an antipasti and my boyfriend here will have…?” Tony said, and Loki knew Stark had turned to look at him. Loki masked his surprise well at the reference but he saw the waitress’s eyes widen and heard her surprised gasp. Loki quelled the urge to smirk. Loki pretended to look over the menu even though he had already decided on his order.

“ _Stuffed Zucchini flower_ with the _Caprese Salad_ for me for starters.” Loki said. “And _Pesto-rubbed Chicken with Panzanella_ for main.” He nodded at the waitress as she quickly wrote it down on her notepad.

“What about you, sir?”The waitress stuttered as she turned towards stark and Loki rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know…everything looks so good!”Tony said looking genuinely distressed but Loki knew he was putting on a show. “What do you recommend, Lolo?” And Tony was peering at him with a hopeful smile. Loki wanted to strangle the other man for the use of such derogatory nickname but Loki for unknown reason decided to play along.

“I love their _sour glazed pork chops_.” Loki said and he heard a hum of approval from the waitress. “But their _Ragù alla Bolognese_ is much recommended. It’s the chef’s special. Or you can always play safe with _Carbonara_ otherwise.” Loki finished then awkwardly added. “…dear.”

“Well, I will take the chef’s special then! I will have the _Bolognese_!” Tony declared, dramatically closing the menu and leaned forward slowly placing a hand atop Loki’s on the table.  Loki almost flinched away. Almost.

“If Loki here recommends it then, how can I resist.” Stark finished, putting on a stupid, adoring smile.

The waitress left with their menus after once again confirming their orders and almost spilling water in the process. Tony chuckled throatily and Loki cleared his throat in mild amusement but there were pressing matters.

“You are extremely late, Stark.” Loki decided to start with that.

“Yeah. Well, sorry, Loki. The blonde was a bit hard to kick out.”Tony said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck but a grin still adorning the face. “And let me tell you, if you feel dirtier coming out of the shower than you did when you entered, you know it was a god shower.” And Tony looked just too happy reminiscing.

“I do not wish to know further.” Loki said dully, with a serve of an eye roll.

“Jealous, darling?” Tony asked all too innocently, making a mockery of the pouty lips.

Loki provided another exasperated eye roll then simply said. “Speaking of, we have business to discuss.”

* * *

End Notes: Keep them reviews coming. (ΘεΘ)

Also, my tumblr remains [helpforwillgraham](http://helpforwillgraham.tumblr.com). Follow me for updates or just random fandom related shit (◕‿◕✿)

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful response to the previous chapter. I am so glad you liked it especially Tony in the last chapter. I am always very apprehensive for the first few hours till I get my first few reviews. I am always paranoid that somehow you guys will hate it but most of you have been with me from the very first chapter, which makes me so happy and humble. (o´ω｀o) That doesn’t mean I do not love my new followers and reviewers. You guys are equally the best.   
> So, this chapter may be more heavily dialogue but it was necessary and there is a little surprise for you at the end. (✿◠‿◠)  
> And I cannot help but add, BEST.COMIC-CON.EVER. If anyone of you have watched the comic con clip of Tom Hiddleston you’d know what I mean. WOW! I am just ASDFGHJKL! I would kneel alright! That and the Nerd HQ thing he did, I cried. The man is so perfect, I can only cry. The love I feel for him is on a level above just physical attraction. His words had such an impact on me especially when he tells us to not be afraid to show we care, to be passionate. For those who haven’t watched the Nerd HQ thing, you must. There is no way a man can be so perfect.

_“You are extremely late, Stark.” Loki decided to start with that._

_“Yeah. Well, sorry, Loki. The blonde was a bit hard to kick out.”Tony said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck but a grin still adorning the face. “And let me tell you, if you feel dirtier coming out of the shower than you did when you entered, you know it was a good shower.” And Tony looked just too happy reminiscing._

_“I do not wish to know further.” Loki said dully, with a serve of an eye roll._

_“Jealous, darling?” Tony asked all too innocently, making a mockery of the pouty lips._

_Loki provided another exasperated eye roll then simply said. “Speaking of, we have business to discuss.”_

Loki noticed the change immediately. Tony’s eyes grew serious. The crinkle surrounding his eyes lessened and his smile dimmed. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. 

“And what sort of business?” Tony said teasingly, grin back on his face.

“You know very well what I am referring to.” Loki said snappishly.

“Oh I do but I just wanted you to say it.” Tony said, resting his chin on his hand, spinning his phone with the index finger over the tablecloth with the other.

“You probably have not grasped this but I have the upper hand here. I am under no obligation to give into your demands.” Loki said, leaning back in his chair, surveying Stark’s face then the establishment behind him.

“Spoilsport!” Tony pouted, “No, but seriously, what brought this on?”

“May be I like doing charity.”

“No, honey. People like _me_ like charity because it makes some bullshit we do “justifiable”. Everybody is willing to over look your misdeed if you fill their asses up with a few million. _You_ , however have something you are not telling me.”

“Interesting.”Loki regarded Tony, placing his chin atop his folded hands. “Well, Stark, what if I say, I am willing to help you because you remind me of myself.”

 “Billionaire, genius, playboy philanthropist?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow in delight.

“The media should really stop feeding your ego.” Loki shook his head but then solemnly said. “No, because we are both disappointments to our family.”

There was silence. No one spoke. Tony appeared to be studying him with some unreadable expression and Loki tried his best not to squirm. Tony’s face was solemn and unlike what Loki had seen so far. He looked so much older and so much wiser and so much more burdened. And Loki hated to say it but he also saw a part of him in that.

Then suddenly, the playful demeanour was back and the sombre mood was lifted as Tony’s signature grin was back. “So, you want to piss off daddy dearest too?”

“Well, let’s just say, my father.” Loki began carefully but then remembered the encounter with Thor previously. “Or my family would consider this a notch on my belt of disappointment.”

“You came to the right person then! I can tell you I am bit of a connoisseur in that matter.” Tony twirled his hands grinning but there was a bitter tone to his voice which Loki chose to ignore. It was a bitter subject for himself.

“Now that my intentions seem to be of your acceptance, let’s talk terms for the charade now.” Loki said in his best business voice.

“Don’t let anybody hear you say that! For all they should know, we are in _love._ ” Tony chastised dramatically but then grew serious-well as serious as Tony Stark could grow. “What did you have in mind?”

“I am willing to appear with you in public under conditions that there be no public display of affection. No stupid endearments. No stupid nicknames.  No interrupting me past 11 in the night. By that I mean no text, no calls, no impromptu meetings. No.”

“I said I wanted us to be in love not a married couple on the cusp of divorce!” Tony said.

Loki went on as if Tony hadn’t interrupted. “For the duration of this _charade_ , which will probably be till our relationship does enough damage that your father gives up on the idea of you marrying a woman?”

“Yeah, convince daddy dearest that the son is gay and doesn’t-” Tony cut in but when Loki glared at him, he put a finger to his lips and quite comically widened his eyes for effect.

“Yes, and then, when you have successfully accomplished this, we part ways. Unless, I require your further assistance myself. I doubt that very much since, rumours of cavorting you, alone should give my father an aneurism.” Loki had thought about it while on the cab ride to and from his apartment so he had things mapped out.

“Well, let me warn you, you dating me will get big.” Tony said leaning back. “Just me dating a guy is big, not that there weren’t rumours before. All false by the way. But once they find out who you are…get ready for some media attention.”

“I think I can handle it, Stark.”

“Can you?” Tony leaned forward. “Also, you may want to start calling me Tony…or Starkster is always an option.”

Loki rolled his eyes but he kept in mind to call Stark Tony in the future. Instead he only responded to his abilities. “There is nothing I cannot handle.”

Tony merely raised an eyebrow in challenge. He then looked around the room and when his eyes rested on something, he perked up. Loki followed his gaze to see the waitress coming with their food. Loki gave an inquisitive look then one of slight confusion when Tony asked the waitress whether she had a camera on her phone.  The waitress nodded slowly.

Tony was sporting a huge grin by now.

“Well, princess how do you feel about taking a picture of me and my boyfriend?” Tony added with a wink. “I can tell that you are a fan.” The waitress blushed furiously and reached to her pockets to fetch out the phone immediately as if Tony was going to take back the permission the very next second.

Tony leaned closer to his chair and he felt Tony’s arm encircle his waist. Suddenly, he felt rough stubble prickle his face and realised Tony had planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head, hidden from the view of anyone but Tony and glared at the said man. _No pda_. Tony just winked back cheekily.

“Aw, I love you too, jelly baby.” Tony cooed making kissy faces at him and it took all of Loki’s self control to not shove the other man’s face into the food that had just been brought in. _No stupid endearments_. Loki turned away in disgust but masked it quickly before facing the waitress who squealed in delight at the display of affection mumbling something about twitter and Tumblr and facebook.

 “Don’t forget to send a copy to TMZ and while you are at it, send a copy to New York Times” He heard Tony tell the waitress almost casually and Loki shrugged. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Tony put up a peace sign with his free hand.

“C’mon, throw it up!” Tony said still posing for the camera with the two finger peace sign. But Loki ignored him just and smiled politely at the camera. How many pictures was the girl taking? “Don’t be shy, Lolo!” _No nicknames_.

“Lolo, please?” Loki felt Tony’s arms around him loosen and remove itself from his waist. Instead it grabbed his hand and lifted it in the air, fork clutched in it. Loki sighed and put down the fork and grudgingly put up a peace sign, the most painful smile marring his face.

Loki knew his life would’ve been a 100% easier if Stark had kept his big mouth shut and simultaneously, he had kept his own. But since that job was next to impossible, Loki could only faux smile at the camera as he pretended to be the billionaire genius playboy (philanthropist)’s fake boyfriend. And despite it all he could imagine Odin’s reaction. Odin, his father who he had tried to please countless of times but nothing he did was enough. Since, he could not please his old man, he might as well piss him, huh? And with that resolve, the fake smile turned into a grin. 

* * *

 **Outtakes** :

**[Scene 1]**

“Open wide, sweet cheeks.” Tony said leaning forward on the table, holding out a fork. Tony pouted as he held the forkful of dessert under Loki’s nose. Loki shook his head and tried to move back but there was no space to. He was already in the corner. Meanwhile, the fork just crept closer, the fork with the _raspberry pannacota_ gleaming on top.

“Please? Please, my sugars puff mcmuffin.” Tony said and he didn’t know if he was amused or wanted to punch the other man for the over the top endearments. What did it even mean anyway?!

“No. I am not a child, Tony.” Loki turned his face just as Tony held the fork really close, smearing the corner of his mouth with the creamy dessert.

“Tony!” He meant to yell as he reached out for the napkin but then he felt the feel of stubble on his cheek once more followed by a hot wet tongue lapping at the corner of his mouth, just barely teasing his lips.

 Loki hadn’t even realised when Tony had gotten out of his seat but he stared stupidly as he saw Tony give him a lascivious grin.

“Now, that is a good dessert.”

And in the corner, he saw the limp body of the waitress, lying on the ground, camera tumbling from her outstretched hand.

**[Scene 2]**

By the time Loki reached home after his “dinner date” as Stark had coined it, it was almost midnight. He didn’t know when he had gotten changed and fallen into bed but he realised he had fallen asleep when he was awoken by the sound of his text alert.

He groggily rubbed his eyes and opened the text message without even glancing who the recipient was.

He didn’t really need to know because the message was in fact a self taken picture of Tony, sporting a stupid smile, under bad lighting, most likely a bedroom lamp.

**Goodnight, Lolo.**

**XOXO**

_No interruption after 11 pm._ He hadn’t time to response when he received another text.

**“As a ‘couple’ I think we must at least have each other’s pictures. Send me yours :) ”**

Loki rolled his eyes in amusement at that but replied with a negative. **“No.”**

Immediately his phone chimed again.

“ **Aw. Don’t be a meanie.** ” Was the response followed by a pouting picture of Tony, self taken, under the same lighting.

 **“Goodnight, Tony.”** Loki replied, and then continued to stare at the picture of the man. He decided to change Stark’s caller image into that one.

* * *

End Notes: What do you think? Also, you like my surprise? Please leave a review. Here or on my Tumblr [helpforwillgraham.tumblr.com](http://helpforwillgraham.tumblr.com/) (◕‿◕✿)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by apologizing for the wait. I am really really sorry. Sadly, my update schedule will be changing from twice a week to only once a week-most probably the weekend. The reason for this is that my chemistry exams are nearing (well, they are in October but school’s out and the way our teacher taught us, I am on my own, self studying and all.). Also, I am devoting a partial of time knitting the fourth Doctor scarf. And, maybe I will do some yoga as well.╮( ╹ ∀ ╹)╭ Okay, I am not doing any yoga but the chemistry and scarf are a sure so I won’t have as much time as I did BUT I will write every chance I get.  
> Also, I am so glad you all loved the outtakes. Just to clear out any confusion, the outtakes can be taken as extra footage that almost did, but then didn’t make it into the actual “episode” but they did definitely happen. You know what I mean? Sometimes there are ideas and scenes that do not make it into the actual story even though they happened in your head, you know? ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
> Well, onto the story!

Loki woke up later than usually did. Not because his alarm didn’t go off but because he shut it and went back to sleep. He had decided earlier in the night he wouldn’t go to the office. He knew if were to see Thor’s face, he wouldn’t be able to contain his anger. He took a relaxing shower, trying not to think of the previous day’s events. However, the more he tried to push the thoughts away, the more forcefully they played in his mind, of the day’s passing and the night’s passing. He realized they both felt like days apart. He even felt like a different person thinking of his encounter with Volstagg and Thor in his office then his dinner with Stark. He combed his fingers through his hair as the water fell against his back soothingly. Nothing more than the sound of the water as it fell over his back, and dripped from his chin.

 When he felt the shower begin to give off cold water, he turned the knob off and with a shake off his head, stepped out of the shower and onto the bath mat, contemplating his next course of actions. He did wonder if what he had done was a foolish thing. He pondered over it as he reached for the towel and dried himself. “Of course it’s stupid.” A part of his mid told him. “But just imagine Odin’s face!”

And Loki’s lips twitched in bitter humour. Pat drying himself, he walked into his room, another towel wrapped loosely around his waist. The exposed skin responded immediately by erupting into small bumps as it came in contact with the cool air of the room. He couldn’t give Odin much thought as he felt the buzz of vibration against the wooden cabinet.

Lazily, he reached out for it, glancing at the caller id.

“Gooood Morning, princess!” The too-cheery voice of one Tony Stark greeted him.

Loki glared at the distant buildings, through the drapes, scowling. “I am not a princess, Stark.”

The response was an amused sigh. “Whatever you say, Princess. Anyways, just wanted to say, I think we broke the internet. I for one know that twitter crashed and we have been trending there for approx 12 hours now.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. Huh. He didn’t want o be impressed but he was. “All because of our supposed relationship?”

“I know!” Tony yelled excitedly. “I mean they weren’t even this excited when I was dating Trump’s daughter.”

“Hm. May be I am special.” Loki said placing his phone back atop the bedside cabinet, on speakers. Meanwhile, he hunted for some clothes to wear.

“Yeah, you should see what the papers are saying!” Tony exclaimed in exhilaration. “You know what? I will send you the link to my favourite article so far! You will love it, princess!”

Loki heard a few beeps and then his phone buzzed shortly to signal a text message. He made a face as he pulled a shirt over his head. He dropped the towel onto the floor and began to go through the closet for a pair of pants.

“I’ll amuse myself with it later.” Loki said distractedly towards the phone as he chose up a pair of grey sweats, comfortable and homey. It was not like he was expecting company and this was his apartment. He could be buck naked for all he cared.

“Soooo, what are you doing?” Loki heard Tony ask and Loki thought for a while what to answer as he put one foot in and then the other.

“Nothing at the instant but I will be preparing breakfast for myself in a while.” He finally said, snapping the elastic band once over his waist.

“Oh! So, you haven’t had breakfast yet?” Tony said and there was a little shuffle on the line. “Good! We can have breakfast together! Meet me at the Baker’s Den!” and as an afterthought added. “You know where it is, right? Lex & 3rd. round the corner”

“Stark, I-” Loki couldn’t finish because the line went dead. Loki shook his head and pulled down his trousers and looked for something more presentable instead.

 

 

* * *

Loki walked to the address Tony had mentioned since it was a couple of blocks away from him. He pulled his scarf closer to him as the wind battled against him. The wind finally won the battle, leaving Loki’s hair as the martyr that had fought well. He grunted as he finally reached the street Stark had mentioned. The fallen leaves crunched underneath his feet as he looked around for the bakery. He didn’t have to look like a lost fool for long because Tony found him just like that.

“Hey! I found you!” Tony said happily, as Tony gestured at the tray of coffees he was carrying. With the other hand that had a paper bag, emblazoned “Baker’s Den”, he pointed at each individual cup. “Okay, I didn’t know what you wanted so I got you a Latte. Unless you want a Long Joe, cause that is what I am having. I bought two of those so it’s okay if you want one.” Loki noticed Tony had 5 lidded Styrofoam cups on the holding tray so he asked pointing at the large cup. “That one is?”

“Uh! mocha frappuccino. That one is not for you. That is protection.”Tony said vaguely and despite the amused tone to his voice, there was slight fear. Loki merely raised an eyebrow.

“I will have the Latte.” Loki said picking up the Styrofoam cup from Tony’s hands.

“Good. Let’s go sit there.” Tony pointed his chin at the distant park bench and they made their way, crossing the street.

“You want some Danish?” Tony said placing down all his items on the bench and proceeded to roll open the paper bag and pull out fresh Danish pastry. “I have some ham and cheese and smoked chicken sandwich as well.” And procured 4 perfectly cut triangular sandwiches.

Loki just stared as the man procured more and more food out of the bag. He politely picked up a piece of what he assumed to be a ham and cheese sandwich and carefully chewed on it. He was enjoying the silence, watching the fallen leaves littering the pathway, not many people were out in the park, and given it was the weekday and those who were, seemed to be briskly walking through only for the provided shortcut. Few of whom did a double take of Stark and he saw a few teenage girls take pictures with their phones from distance. Apart from that, he relished the slight breeze and the relative silence. He realised, it had been a while since he had really had been to the park. It was peaceful and a contradiction to the busy city it was surrounded by.

But all good things must come to an end he realised when he saw Stark open his mouth. However, before he could say anything, he heard Tony’s phone go off. Tony took out his phone and muttered a curse as he glanced at the ringing phone. He then took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

“How’s it rolling, Pepper?” He answered the phone cheeringly, placing it near to his ears only to violently distant it with a look of pain. And Loki could understand why. He could hear the woman shouting from the phone to where he was sitting. God! That woman was loud…and pissed!

“-been getting calls from everywhere for an official statement. What is this?! Why didn’t you tell me or WARN me?! You know what, Tony?! I will find you and skin you! I will make you into shoes!” Pepper was yelling through the phone and Loki and Tony both winced painfully as they heard even though Tony had the phone an arm away from himself. She was beginning to sound more frustrated now than angry though he could clearly hear the threats. “I mean tony what do you want me to do? What do you want me to say! They have pictures of you feeding the guy! TONY! Why did you let them take pictures of you feeding the guy! And who is the guy? I need answers, Tony! Don’t think for a moment-Wait are you even listening to me?! Tony? Tony?!”

“Yes, I am listening, Pep!” Tony finally said and Loki looked in amusement at the fear in the man’s face. It was almost comical. He silently chewed at his sandwich watching the usually cocky man so defeated. “Yes. Pep. I can explain, I will explain. Come over to my house and I will explain. Also, don’t bother stopping for coffee for that headache of yours. I already bought it for you.”

Oh! So that’s who the coffee was for.

“Goodbye, Ms.Potts.” Tony finally said and hung up. Loki simply raised an eyebrow form over his coffee.

Tony looked a bit uncomfortable as what to say. “I got to dash. I have some explaining to do.”

“You are going to tell her about us?” Loki asked as the other man began to put a lid back on the coffee and place it back on the tray.

“Yes. I am...Well…”Tony shrugged. “I guess, she doesn’t really need to know what’s really running. I mean her head will blow up if I tell her I am doing this than. Trust me, safer for her blood pressure if she thinks I just outed myself in public with my handsome boyfriend.” And Tony actually winked. Loki was a little taken aback but he recovered, a little slower than he liked. “So, you are not going to tell her.”

“Umm...ngngnggNO.”

“Okay.”

“Yeeeeah. ”

And with a wave and a nod, Tony turned tail and walked away leaving Loki alone on the bench with more food that he could eat and coffee too sweet for his taste. And suddenly, the park had lost its charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don’t forget to review. (✪◡✪)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. I tried to update this sooner than this but certain circumstances prevented me from completing it, one of them being, I started working on another Frostiron. It’s a college student/stripper!Tony with Loki and all his children. Yeah! Exactly! I will probably post it sometime soon so do check it out. (Shameless plugging) (◡‿◡✿)  
> Now, I am not sure how this chapter turned out because I kept getting different ideas as how it should go about. This chapter was one rewrite after another. I just hope the finished product is good enough even though not much happens. Anyways, without further rambling, I give you chapter 7!

Loki dumped the half eaten sandwich and the empty coffee cup in the trash bin and left rest of the untouched food on the bench. With a little glance towards his surrounding, he lifted himself and walked towards his apartment.

There was much more foot traffic on the sidewalks, as compare to when he had ventured out early in the morning. Unable to withhold his curiosity any longer, he pulled out his phone and decided to see what people were really talking about. He opened the Tony’s text and followed the link to the article about them. And immediately wished he hadn’t.

**TONY STARK OUT OF THE CLOSET?**

There was a slightly blurry picture but still clearly distinguishable picture of Tony with his arms wrapped around Loki’s waist in an intimate manner, only more emphasised by the red circle hadn’t been drawn over it. He slowly began to read the article.

“ _If somebody had told me THE Tony Stark was gay, I would have handed them their strait jacket and admitted them to the nearest psychiatric facility. But with the latest pictures circulating the internet- yes you’ve probably seen then and shockingly he even has clothes on this time- we are not so sure anymore. Then, looking at his companion, anyone would have gone gay for him as well. One could cut themselves on the cheekbones of the gorgeous creature. Trust Stark to only land the beauties._

_Now, with all that handed to us on a silver platter, we at TMZ couldn’t help but speculate who this mystery man was and oh!_

That followed a picture of Tony kissing Loki’s cheeks.

 _For those still in disbelief, we have a direct quote from one of the staffs at_ L’Italiano _where there were dining at. “They were so definitely dating. He kept complimenting him with endearments (sugar puff being one of them) and they were obviously so into each other, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves and the flirting! I mean Mr. Stark even kept spoon feeding his boyfriend and treating him like a princess._ ”

Loki glared at the text and realised that’s why Tony had begun to call him princess. He continued to read.

_“Now, we at TMZ don’t know what is going on, but we promise on all things glamorous, to get you the very last details! Stay tuned for more updates!”_

Loki felt a headache coming after reading the article, not only was it an atrocious piece in the name of journalism but dear god! He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He couldn’t help but feel a little underwhelmed and disappointed when he was no more than a “Mystery Man”. In fact, he wasn’t surprised no one knew who he was. He wasn’t exactly the social butterfly for the page 3 parties nor ever was the golden child that truly stole the media light. But in a vain hope he had hoped that someone knew who he was, someone recognised him. He scourged for any article he could find on himself and Stark.

In most articles that Loki read, Stark needed no introduction, while in many; he was given the full detailed preface, “ _The son of Howard Stark, the founder of Stark Industries, the leading American multinational software corporation and the current CEO of Stark Industries, Anthony Stark._ ”, However, Loki was no more than the “latest squeeze” or the handsome “mystery man”. That would have been a blow to his ego if it hadn’t been the case almost his entire life- photos of him cropped out so they could centre Thor more properly in corporate portraits, his face blurred into the background. However, it was still a bit of a blow that no one knew who he was. They could have at least made an effort to find out!

And in that moment, he seriously wondered if anybody would even notice and more specifically care.

* * *

Loki was reading Hamlet perched on his couch, his reading glasses balanced on his nose and a wine glass in his hands when he felt he heard the distinct ring of his phone. Jarring himself out of the thrilling plot, he followed the sound and found his phone tumbled in his sheets where he had thrown it earlier in the morning. It was Stark calling. Loki sighed and answered the call but before he could put any word edgewise, Tony shouted through the phone. “Turn on the news.” And immediately hung up. Loki simply obliged.

As he turned on his television he saw Tony walk into the stage. Was that a press conference? Had Stark called a press conference? How the hell had he managed one so soon! Loki saw Tony mouth something to a red headed woman who was clutching a binder to her chest with a strict expression and then blow a kiss towards her to which he saw her roll her eyes and Loki’s own narrowed.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen.” And before anything else could be said journalists from below began to throw in questions of the same variety and blinding flash photography.

“Mr. Stark, are you really gay?”

 “When did you realise you are gay?”

‘”Why now?”

“Who was your mystery date, Tony?”

“Does this mean all those women were just a cover?”

“Is this you coming out?”

“Will we see more of your date?”

“Tell us about your date?”

“Are you guys officially dating?”

Tony shook his head a couple of times and with a smirk, pulled down his aviator shades.

“Ssh Ssh!” He said putting a finger to his lips, effectively hushing everyone.

Loki was surprised how the place just shut quiet. He couldn’t help but be impressed by that display. The way he was interacting with them, Loki could understand why they had chosen him as a media darling. The man was captivating.

“Sexuality.” Tony began and paused for emphasis. Loki like everyone else in the mass of journalists listened with bated breath. “To answer all your questions in one go. Sexuality for me is bit of a grey area. I will not say I am completely straight nor will I say I am completely gay. Those are labels. I hate labels. And I don’t see what he big deal is?” He shrugged casually. “Do I seem different to you than when you found out I slept with that next model?”

There was a murmured “no” throughout the crowd.

“I mean, I was a dick back then and I am now. Doesn’t change by the fact I like dicks now. May be I always did, you probably just didn’t know!” And that smirk was back. “So, my dear, let this be recorded-I, Tony Stark am dating Loki Odinson and yes, I said date.” He looked straight in the camera and winked then putting the shades back up, blew a kiss towards the lens. And maybe it was just Loki’s imagination but he thought Tony put extra emphasis on his name as he said it. But, Loki definitely saw the red haired woman face palming herself.

“Oh! And yes, what do they say? Yeah! Two birds with one stone?” Tony said, pulling out a phone out of his pocket. “A Stark Industry is proud to launch STARK phone 5.0.” And, saying that he threw it over to the crowd where the unsuspecting cameraman caught it with glee.

With that, tony exited the stage where the red haired, trailed behind him angrily. And, unknown to himself, Loki was sporting a rather huge grin himself, chuckling to himself.

* * *

End Note: So? What do you think? You can leave your comments here or drop by my tumblr [helpforwillgraham](http://helpforwillgraham.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm…so how long has it been again?
> 
> I am so sorry but I got so DISTRACTED! That’s not a good reason but there are several other frostiron stories I have written up now (and some of them are actually complete!). I know it’s a terrible ‘sorry’ gift but I am sorry. So so so sorry I didn’t update sooner!
> 
> Also, for those who got my Sherlock references in the previous chapters, here is a cumber _batch_ of cookies for you! (Hehe! I think I am so funny!)
> 
> I hope there are still people interested in this story. It’s okay if you are not. I am a bit of a dick of an "author"!

Within 5 minutes of the announcement, his cell phone began to ring and after he had hit ignore for the 7th time, he just turned the damn thing off. Thor must have been persistent because not moment later, his landline was ringing and without even looking at the caller id, he had unplugged the damn thing. He enjoyed an hour or more of silence before he was interrupted by the knocking on his door.

He opened the door to find a middle aged woman that he had never seen before holding a casserole dish in her hands.

“I am Diana from the apartment 22B downstairs and I made some extra casserole.” She said with a huge smile as she presented the dish. Loki gave a stiff smile and accepted the casserole, trying not to examine it suspiciously. In his 5 years of living in the building, he didn’t even remember greeting any of his neighbours let alone been offered free food by them.

“Thank you.” Loki said, offering a quick smile and decided it would be too rude to shut the front door on someone’s face so he waited for the older woman to walk away, which it seemed she had no plans of doing. It was as if she was waiting for someone else, discreetly (but not that discreetly since it was obvious to Loki) trying to peer inside the apartment,

After an awkward moment of a pained smile from himself and a rather excited one from his new found neighbour, Diana nodded emphatically and looked at her wrist watch.

“Oh! I must be going now. I think I left the telly on.” She said, her eyes wrinkling at the corner.

As Loki saw her turn the corner, he hastily shut his door and placed the casserole on his kitchen countertop. He stared at the offending object, covered in silver foil and slowly peeled the cover off. The smell that escaped was glorious. He was salivating but he was still paranoid over it. He had the choice of eating it, which meant he didn’t have to make anything for dinner or throwing it in the bins because well, this was New York and it could be poisoned.

At the end, Loki ended up gluttonously scooping the food into his mouth as he worked. With great self restraint, he decided to store the rest of it in the refrigerator. There was no way he could finish all that no matter how good it was. He reminded himself to thank her again in the morning as he went through the documents at hand, carefully trying not to stain them.

He was startled out of his post-scrumptious meal haze by the knocking on his door. He glanced at the clock, it was quite late in the evening and given he didn’t get any visitors; he peered at his door suspiciously. With the chain still on, he opened the door to a crack.

It was a man closer to his age, if Loki had to guess. Loki thought he may have seen the man before in the building itself but he still kept the chain on as he answered.

“Omg! It is you! Omg! It’s really you!” The young man said, flailing his arms wildly. Loki nodded and provided a polite confused smile but said nothing.

The stranger stroked his trimmed goatee in a nervous gesture, and then went to adjust his plaid shirt and his cap. “My name is Uhh...Gary and I live in the building, upstairs.” He pointed his index finger upwards and continued. “Can I just say sir, I am his biggest fan. I don’t know if you can tell but like I patterned my whole look after Mr. Tony.”

And Loki hated to say it but yes he could tell. He could definitely relate the goatee.

“My hair is not right because there is no product right now” Gary said, removing his baseball cap and fluffed his hair a bit consciously.” Loki just nodded, trying to get an idea of whatever the fuck was happening.

Oh right! Gary was still speaking.

“I don’t want to make things awkward for you since you are his boyfriend but BOOM!” Gary said dramatically pulling up his sleeve revealing a horrible tattoo, which Loki desperately hoped wasn’t Stark’s face.

“Oh. Hispanic Scott Bail?” Loki said awkwardly, trying to make jest of the situation but because he got no response he quickly added. “Oh! Is that Sta-Tony!?”

“Yeah, I mean I had it made it off a doll that I made so it’s not like off a picture but it would be just awesome if you could get Mr. Tony to sign under it so I could get it tattooed?”

Loki tried to keep his smile. He did. He really did but he was sure it as coming off as a grimace. But oh god! He couldn’t take this anymore. He was about to refuse the guy and shut the door when he heard the distinct voice of Tony say, “Sign? For a fan, always! Show me where.”

Loki fully opened his door and saw Stark in the corridor to his left and heard the most inhuman screech escape from Gary.

Gary pushed his sleeve higher up and with abnormal speed pulled out a pen from his pocket.

“Whoa!” Tony said, blinking a couple of times as he saw the tattoo and Loki suppressed a smile.

After signing, Gary looked like he was about to pass out but showed no sign of leaving.

“Not to clip your wings, but I need to be with my boyfriend…” Tony gestured towards Loki and the door. “Preferably alone...”

Gary furiously nodded wide eyed and retreated, fishing out his phone. Tony and Loki shared a look; they could swear they heard Gary say, “Omg! Mom, I swear something magical just happened!”

They shared another look and Tony shrugged and sauntered inside the apartment, with Loki still holding the door open.

“By all means, do come in, Stark.” Loki muttered sarcastically and shut the door.

“What are you doing here, Stark?”Loki said out loud as he watched the other man play with the potpourri by the keys tray. He smacked away the hand. “But mostly, how did you know I live here?! Are you stalking me?!”

“Oh just wanted to make sure you weren’t dead.” Tony said, examining the room, fingering the spines of the books on the shelve adjacent to the television. “And, don’t worry, I didn’t stalk you. JARVIS did. I had him run you down.”

“Why would I be dead?!”Loki asked incredulously then thought about what stark had said. “And who is Jarvis?”

“Your phone was dead and you weren’t picking up your landline which, I can see now has been plugged off.”Tony said, dumping his entire body on the couch only to howl in pain and squirm on the couch till he retrieved a pen from underneath that had apparently poked him violently in the fall. Loki looked back with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

“Well, as you can see I am not dead.” Loki said and being the gracious host he was, offered drinks.

“Brandy will do.”

Tony took his drink and Loki himself took some Vodka and Tonic. Silently, they sipped at their drinks until Loki remembered, Tony hadn’t answered him fully.

“Who is Jarvis?”

“JARVIS is my AI.”

Loki nodded, not really understanding but unwilling to ask. He was in the yellow pages, so maybe it was not that difficult to track him, albeit a little creepy. “Why are you here?”

Like I said, I thought you were dead.

Loki just presented his not amused face

“Okay, I may have…just a little. Just a little though, thought, maybe I went a little, over board with everything and maybe you decided, you know to back out on me…”Tony said.

“You thought I would back out on you?”

“Well, you don’t really have much obligation to this, now do you?”

“No. No, I don’t”

Tony nodded and for a moment remained solemn and silent. For a moment.

 “Does that mean no tongue when we kiss for the cameras?”

Loki rolled his eyes at Stark’s remark and decided to ignore it.

He walked over to the kitchen, and checked his fridge.

“It’s late. Do you want anything to eat? There is left over chicken casserole-”

“Ice-cream!”

“What?”

“I want some ice-cream!”Tony was bouncing excitedly like a kid.

Loki made a show of searching his freezer. “Geez, I don’t have any.”

“That’s alright. C’mon! Let’s get some ice-cream”

“It’s late, Stark.”

“Tony. Name is Tony and its only 9! I promise to have you back by your bed time!”Tony cheekily said, winking but since all he got in response was a dull glare, he added. “No seriously! C’mon! Put a scarf and a coat on if you must and let’s go! I know a place but we have to hurry! They close around 10!”

“Why don’t you go and I stay here.”

“Oh c’mon! You don’t want me to go to an ice-cream parlour alone at this time! The media would have a field day if they saw me! Not even half a day of announcing I am finally dating someone and I am buying the most universal comfort food known for breakups at this hour of day! I DO have a reputation to maintain.”

“Hah! So you do agree it’s late!”

“Are you listening? I don’t want to look like a heartbroken soul!”

“Oh! Please! They probably won’t notice you!”

“I am Tony Stark! Of course they would!”

“Very modest, aren’t we?”

“C’mon Loki! This could be like our first mini date!”

“Really, Stark?”

“Tony. T-O-N-Y and yes, unless you count the breakfast today morning, then this is would be the 2nd unless you count last night’s dinner! Whoa! We are moving fast! But don’t worry, I don’t put out till the 5th date!”

“Fine fine! Let’s just go!” Loki conceded just to make the other man stop talking. He picked the trench coat hanging on the stands by the shoe rack and forcefully opened the door. “Get out fast! Or I am leaving you in and handing the keys to your biggest fan somewhere upstairs.”

“Geez! I just wanted some ice-cream!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I mean it’s okay if you don’t because you are mad at me because the fact that I have already changed my tumblr url twice(!!!!) just goes to show how long I haven’t updated for!   
> My tumblr is now [cumbercrack](http://cumberbiatch.co.vu/)  
> I love you all so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone,

Yes, this is those damn author's note.

I am actually sorry for this but I have some personal shit to deal with. 

It may take a few months at least if not a year altogether.

I am sorry.

Have a nice day and have a nice year.

I love you.

-Sumi


End file.
